<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hamilton x Reader [Oneshots]: RELOADED by JustASimpleWriterist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336009">Hamilton x Reader [Oneshots]: RELOADED</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASimpleWriterist/pseuds/JustASimpleWriterist'>JustASimpleWriterist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, for now these are the characters who are likely to have their oneshots posted, will add more characters once their chapters have been posted, written from Wattpad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASimpleWriterist/pseuds/JustASimpleWriterist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written on Wattpad but transferring some oneshots here as well.</p><p>I watched the professionally recorded version of Hamilton the other day and the passion for writing the original book came back to me, so in this RELOADED Version, all of it (including requests) will be rewritten and updated to make up for how long I was inactive. This includes other Hamilton stories from my other two books that I never got to rewrite.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: Hamilton: An American Musical does not belong  to me but to Lin-Manuel Miranda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Reader, Angelica Schuyler/Reader, Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler/Reader, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Reader, Hercules Mulligan/Reader, John Laurens/Reader, Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello. I am Author-san. I decided to post a "reloaded" version of my first Hamilton x Reader here (that'll, uh, probably fail considering the Hamilton fandom is pretty dead unless it's revived through Disney+ premiering Hamilton on its platform) because I don't want to have this account empty.</p><p>Why I decided to rewrite my oneshots, you ask? Well, for one, it's still quarantine here for me where I live so that sucks. I'm really bored to the point my daily routine is actually boring me, which continues on to my second reason: since I finally watched a more professional recording of Hamilton, my love for the musical and the cast returned, including the passion I had writing my Hamilton x Reader book.</p><p>Other than that, my writing skills are pretty rusty so I wanna try and hone them more; I'll try to revise each chapter and continue those unfinished stories that I never got around to finishing because of life.</p><p>In order for me to be more consistent, I've decided to have my publish days be every <b>Monday</b> and <b>Friday</b> (I still have other stuff to do and revising stories aren't that easy, you know? Breaks are important too!). If it feels like I won't be able to publish on those days, I'll try to post on my message board about it.</p><p>Hopefully things turn better for this book and that I won't forsake it even before it's actually completed. And to those who decided to stick around, thank you.</p><p>Signed,<br/><em>Author-san</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Congratulations [Eliza/Reader/Alexander]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Second Person POV</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>Modern AU</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <b>(Reader is presumed to be female)</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>     "You look beautiful, <em>mon amie.</em>" Your friend, Lafayette, whispers into your ear as he takes the place of your father in walking you down the aisle. You blushed at the compliment, making you smile at him in return. Today was the day you get to marry Alexander Hamilton, the man you fell in love with, and it's really taking most of your energy not to run down the aisle and kiss him.</p>
<p>Instead, you leaned your head on the Frenchman's shoulder and let go of his arm when you finally reached the altar.</p>
<p>You then looked at your (soon-to-be) husband, you couldn't help but laugh at him with how teary-eyed and excited he's getting. You proceed to look at your bridesmaids, Angelica and Peggy Schuyler, with the other Schuyler sister and your best friend, Eliza, being your maid of honor and smiled at them, your giddiness obvious as they just giggled at your expression and motioned you towards Alexander.</p>
<p>The priest then starts the ceremony and you two recite your vows.</p>
<p>
  <b>• Time skip •</b>
</p>
<p>     "You may now kiss the bride!" The priest mentions, smiling at the newlywed couple in front of him. Alexander grins widely and picked you off the ground, spinning you around and kissing you as you kissed him back, laughing at the gesture.</p>
<p>In the crowd, you could hear the noisy cheering of your friends Hercules, Lafayette, and the Schuyler Sisters while your mother and John let out a happy cry for you both. You and Alexander laughed at this, going out church doors with your husband still carrying you right after.</p>
<p>
  <b>• At the after party •</b>
</p>
<p>Alexander watched his wife dance the night away with his best friends, drinking a couple of glasses before noticing Eliza approach him at the corner of his eye. He proceeds to look at her and notice how beautiful she looked under the venue's warm lights, bringing him back to the time they dated shortly before he met you.</p>
<p>The Schuyler sister just gave him a small smile and tipped the glass she was holding to acknowledge him. "Enjoying the party? Took me and Angie sleepless nights to plan it." She asks, giggling at the memory she had of her and the other Schuyler panicking over the party's venue, decorations, and food. The man beside her nodded after downing another glass. "I could never ask for anyone else to plan this party other than you, Betsey. It's wonderful, thank you."</p>
<p>The woman laughs. "I'm glad." She proceeds to look at the glass she's holding and sighs, before looking at Alexander. Her hand makes way into his, much to the confusion of the other. "Would you mind doing something for me?"</p>
<p>     "Anything. What do you need?" Alexander answers. Eliza's grip on his hand tightened, though not enough to hurt him. Just a gentle squeeze, yet would probably still leave heat after she lets go. "(Y/N)... is very important to me," the Schuyler starts. "Please take care of her. I wouldn't want to see her broken as it pains me to see her so." Sadness was evident in the man's eyes. He wouldn't want to see his beautiful wife in pain as well. "Of course, Betsey. I, too, would feel the same."</p>
<p>Eliza gives him a sad smile. Despite her being happy for her two friends finding true love and getting married, she was in pain. She was in pain that her beloved (Y/N) fell in love with Alexander and not her. When an excited (Y/N) met her at the usual cafe they always met in, she felt the world crumble around her when the former announced she's getting married. It's not like she could do anything about it honestly other than cry on her sisters' laps as they console her.</p>
<p>She even remembers Angelica being worried about her one night while they were planning the after-party. <em>"Are you sure you're alright planning this, Betsey? You're basically torturing yourself doing this." She just smiles at her, although a very empty smile which hid all the pain she was feeling that night, much to her sister's dismay. "As long as she's happy, Angie. I'll be fine. It's not the end of the world, right?" Tears then began to fall as her smile falters. It was her nth breakdown since (Y/N)'s announcement.</em></p>
<p>Yet, despite everything, all she could muster to him was "thank you" to which the man before her smiles in return.</p>
<p>After the party, you bid your guests goodbye, hugging the sisters and your other friends. Alexander then grins at you as you two go back to the hotel you were staying in to spend time together as a newlywed couple.</p>
<p>
  <b>• A decade later •</b>
</p>
<p>Eliza woke up to the frantic knocking on her apartment door, making her groan as she took a glimpse of her bedside clock. <em>'At 9 am too, honestly?'</em> Was all she could think as she wiped the sleep off her eyes before opening her door to reveal a very distraught (Y/N). The Schuyler was in pure shock with the sight in front of her, immediately taking her best friend in and consoling her. The woman in front of her looked like she hadn't slept properly last night, not to mention her clothes look like it hadn't been pressed and her hair had strands all over. Eliza was about to open her mouth and ask her what brought her best friend broken in her apartment.</p>
<p>     "It's Alexander." (Y/N) starts, still choking out a sob. "He brought a woman to our bed and had been going off with her for almost a month now."</p>
<p>And oh, did Eliza's blood boil. She literally made the man promise not to break (Y/N)'s heart and then he proceeds to pull this act. She takes a deep breath in, even inviting her best friend to stay in her apartment for the time being. As much as (Y/N) didn't want to crash on Eliza's place, the latter insisted it's better not going back to their shared home as the atmosphere could probably make things worse. "Are you really sure it's alright if I stay, Betsey? I really don't want to disturb you." (Y/N) asks, in which Eliza shakes her head to. "(Y/N), please. Just think of it as a sleepover, but you get to stay for longer! I've got some spare clothes you can borrow too, so don't worry about going back for the time being." Eliza smiles at her friend, making her smile in return (to which makes Eliza's heart jump ).</p>
<p>One day, Eliza woke up early to visit Alexander and give him a piece of her mind, much to (Y/N)'s disapproval. "Betsey, please." She pleaded as Eliza straightened out her coat. The Schuyler looks at her kindly and walks towards her to give her a reassuring hug. "Relax, I couldn't kill him if I tried." Eliza half-jokingly says, which made the woman whine. "I'll just talk to him, alright?" After a few more minutes of convincing, she finally made (Y/N) let her go.</p>
<p>Eliza then arrives to the Hamilton household and knocked, holding her breath in. It has been quite some time when she and Alexander last saw each other, with the latter sometimes being with (Y/N) when they would meet up at the mall to catch up and spend time together. The door was opened after a few minutes, as Eliza was greeted by the same man who had 'promised' to her not to break her best friend all those years ago. The same man the love of her life fell in love with. "E-Eliza." Alexander managed to say, with bags under his eyes and tear streaks on his face.</p>
<p>     "Alexander." Eliza manages to let out before pushing him and closing the door behind them. She then looks at him and let out a laugh, making the man before her confused as to what's about to happen. "Congratulations, you <em>idiot!  </em>You seem to have invented a new kind of stupid, where your stupidity has lead you to cause a damage than can never be undone. You know, the <em>'open all the cages in a zoo'</em>  kind of stupid. Yeah, basically that's what you have done." Eliza spat out with venom coating her words.</p>
<p>The Schuyler made her way to Alexander and cornered him as she continues. "Answer me, Alex. Did you seriously not think this through? Ha! How stupid of you!" The woman takes another breath in before speaking again. "Seriously, Alexander Hamilton? You brought a woman to you and your wife's bed and didn't even think about her at least once? Not even the promise that you made me during the after-party? How foolish of me to think you could take care of her."</p>
<p>     "Betsey, you wouldn't understand--"</p>
<p>     "What would I not understand, huh? I'm not as dumb as you think I am, Alex!"</p>
<p>     "It's what you call sacrifices!" Alexander shouted at her, making Eliza slap the man <em>hard</em>. "Sit your ass down, Hamilton, you don't know <em>shit</em> about sacrifices!" Tears and snot were basically streaming down her face due to the immense amount of anger she was feeling, her chest tightening as her heart pounded hard and quick. Alexander touched the spot where Eliza slapped him, tears pricking as he tries his best not to cry.</p>
<p>The woman takes another deep breath in as she remembers the time she formally introduced (Y/N) to Alexander after the former confessed to her about her 'small' crush on the latter. The numerous nights Eliza cried for (Y/N) rushed to her as she suddenly looked at a framed photo on the wall. It was a picture of Alexander and (Y/N) on their wedding day, which made tears fall again on the Schuyler's face. Her gaze then shifts at the man in front of her. "I know my best friend like I know my own mind; you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind." She speaks again. "And a million years ago, she whispered <em>'this one's mine'  </em>so you know what I did? I just stood by, and do you know why?"</p>
<p>     "It's because I am in love with (Y/N), and I love her more than anything in this life yet I would still choose her happiness over mine every time." Eliza's knees gave up on her, making her fall into the floor as her tears form a small puddle on the ground. "She's literally the best thing in our lives. Why can't you see that you have been blessed by God with the best wife?" Alexander's eyes widened, never knowing about his friend's feelings and immediately regretting what he has done to poor (Y/N). Soon, his tears began to fall as well.</p>
<p>But Eliza can't break down now. She's a strong woman, and she literally went here to teach Alexander a lesson. After a few more moments of silence, she took another deep breath in, her face hiding all emotions she had at the time just like she did years ago during Alex and (Y/N)'s wedding. "Think about your decisions more next time, Alexander. Literally every sacrifice you make right now is for your wife and make sure to give her the best life." Her voice monotone as she looks at the exit. Yet, she decides to leave one more word before going back to her apartment:</p>
<p>     <em>"Congratulations."</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, first oneshot done! I hope I did well with this reworked chapter. Please comment your thoughts, I would really appreciate them! Thank you for reading! - Author-san</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>